


Chasing Lightning

by MaskedBrunette (DrownedRedhead)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Storms, gender neutral reader, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedRedhead/pseuds/MaskedBrunette
Summary: Storms wake the adrenaline junkie in you.





	Chasing Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



> i read gaqalesqua's storm comfort thing and had the urge to do the exact opposite so. thank gaqa i guess?

You loved storms. There was nothing more soothing to you than the patter of rain against a window and the distant rumble of thunder. It was close storms where the trouble began. Not fear, oh no. When a storm was truly raging, winds pelting rain against your skin and lighting so close you could feel it and deafening thunder, it called to the adrenaline junkie in you.   
  
Which is how you find yourself throwing on a jacket and stuffing your feet into boots at two in the damn morning. The storm had been coming closer all day and the crack of lightning was so bright through your window that it woke you.   
  
There's an open training yard, but the buildings all around block the wind and muffle the thunder, so you make your way to the main entrance and slip out. You aren't a true agent of Talon, more a contract worker than anything else, so you don't have a bedtime per say, but there's no harm in being quiet.   
  
You stand angled into the rain, face turned up to the sky. The wind snatched at your clothes, trying to rip them away. The rain was ice cold, pelting into your skin. Each flash of lightning was so close it made every tiny hair on your body stand straight and the thunder that followed only milliseconds later made your ears ring. You laughed, and you know it sounded manic but you don't care. You felt so very alive.   
  
This is how Reaper finds you. You’d never had all that much contact with the man, your specialties being in the techy side of things more than fighting, and you imagine that you should be afraid of him. You weren't exactly  _ supposed _ to be out here. Instead, you throw your arms open wide, grinning at him.   
  
"Don't you just feel alive? Can't you feel that lightning!" You yell over a clap of thunder. You can hear how manic you sound and you find yourself unable to care. Danger set your nerves on fire, your entire body vibrating with adrenaline.   
  
He only stares at you for a long moment, then walks up beside you. His long coat whips around his legs, the wind trying and failing to pull his hood back. He stands beside you silently, letting the rain pelt against his mask. You let him, laughing in delight when a crack of lightning splits a tree within your vision.   
  
You aren't sure how long you stand there. Two hours at least, you imagine, based on the progression of the storm. It passes eventually, moving away from this area of the coast. You let out a long breath when the rain relents to a soft drizzle. You were soaked through, your clothes plastered against your body. Your jacket had hardly been any protection, but your boots had kept your toes warm-ish at least.   
  
Reaper had silently stayed with you through the rest of the storm. Now, he moves to go back into the compound and you follow him eagerly, freezing now that the adrenaline is ebbing from your veins.   
  
"Thanks for staying with me," you say after a long hesitation. "It's nice to have company."   
  
He stops, turning to look at you. You rub your hands over your arms, glad to be inside, and look up at him.   
  
"It's been a while since I've stopped and simply enjoyed something," he says as explanation. It almost feels like a thanks. You offer him a smile, ignoring the pleasurable shudder down your spine his voice causes.   
  
"You're more than welcome to enjoy any storm with me again," you offer. "Spring is prime storm time here."   
  
"I just might," he says, a hint of amusement in his voice. You blush a tiny bit and your smile widens.   
  
"Good night, Reaper,” you say, turning to head back to your quarters. You needed a hot bath ASAP.

“Good night. I'll see you again," he says, and it sounds like a promise.


End file.
